


Number 12 Grimmauld Place and the Very Bad Fight

by unicornsandphoenix



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (but also sort of?), (sort of), Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arguments, But also, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Grimmauld Place, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Husbands, I still can't tag I am sorry, M/M, Making Up, Misunderstandings, sentient house
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 02:50:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14155035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unicornsandphoenix/pseuds/unicornsandphoenix
Summary: Number 12 Grimmauld Place was having a rough day.A rough life, actually. It had been looking up for a while, and after the Potter-Malfoy wedding it had finally felt as if it had the family it was meant to hold. Until The Fight.***Harry and Draco talk about the future, and their misunderstandings provide for a rough couple of days





	Number 12 Grimmauld Place and the Very Bad Fight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [carpemermaidtales (carpemermaid)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carpemermaid/gifts).



> This is dedicated to Mary, who is ever so kind and supportive and amazing and just do yourself a favor and check out one of the most brilliant people on this Earth.
> 
> Big shout out to my betas, illumineepanda and drarrymylove, without whom I would have been incredibly lost
> 
> Check out all three of these incredible souls on ao3 or tumblr! (please I beg of you they brighten each and every one of my days)

Number 12 Grimmauld Place was having a rough day. 

A rough life, actually. It had been looking up for a while, and after the Potter-Malfoy wedding it had finally felt as if it had the family it was meant to hold. Until The Fight. Ol’ Grimmy was divided. It seemed to be a trend. First Sirius and his family, and now Sirius’ godson and another Black descendant. The fight had started as a pleasant conversation. Grimmauld had been attempting to sneak some new flower etchings on the wooden headboard of the bed where the two love birds were basking in one another’s attention.

“Harry, we should travel more.”

Harry’s hand stroked Draco’s hair off his face as he hummed in agreement. “We could go to India. I would like to see where my dad was from.”

Draco caught Harry’s outstretched arm, placing a small kiss in the crook of his elbow. “We could go to Paris as well. I could use an excuse to practice my French.”

Harry smiled, and Draco’s eyes softened, heart full. Harry was so full of love for Draco, and Draco was so full of love for Harry.

“Hmmm. We could pack up and go in the next several weeks- The bookshop can survive without us for a couple of months or so,” Harry said, eyes focusing in on a freckle just above Draco’s collarbone.

Draco replied with his hand by Harry’s face, gently tracing his eyebrows. “Even if Abbot wasn’t as good as she is with running the shop, it’s not like we need the money.” Harry grinned in response.

“I was thinking,” Harry started, his toes moving against Draco in the way that they always did when Harry was excited, as if the magic that filled Harry to the brim wanted to escape to speed up time to get closer to the object of excitement. “I want to start looking at adoption, and I was thinking maybe we could find an agency in India. Or France! Or even maybe one in each…?” Harry trailed off with an uncertain smile, as Draco seemed to still, a slight frown on his face. He drew his hand back from Harry’s face.

“You want children already?”

Harry stilled as well. He pushed himself up on an elbow and looked down at Draco. “Well, yeah. I mean I always wanted a family, you know? And I always imagined that would come with kids.”

Draco sat up as well. “But what about Teddy? And Harry, we _just_ got married, as in, just _weeks_ ago.”

Harry sat up fully and turned to face Draco, pulling up his knees to his chest. “I love Teddy. I would want to have him as our own, but it’s not as if I can just take him from Andromeda. She never even offers to let us have him for more than a few days at a time. And yeah, it has only been a few weeks. So what? Does this mean you don’t want kids?”

Draco frowned, forehead now married with lines. “Not right now! What about you and me? Am I not enough for you? Fuck, Potter. We are only twenty-two! We’ve only been together for one full year!”

Harry winced. “But I thought you loved kids! I thought… I thought you wanted to be a family with me?”

Draco scoffed, and moved slightly away. “I thought you and me _were_ a family!”

Harry’s back stood ramrod straight. “Were? I thought you knew what I wanted! I thought that’s why you married me! Because you wanted the same things!”

Draco got out of bed, one hand running through his hair. “Merlin, Potter, listen to yourself! I thought we married because it made _sense_ to!”

Harry mirrored Draco and got out of bed as well. He was rife with frustration. How had such a wonderful morning turned into such a mess? “Well, I thought it was more than that. I guess we both did it for the wrong reasons then.”

Draco opened and closed his mouth. He turned quickly so Harry wouldn’t see the tears starting to form in his eyes. “I’m going to Pansy’s. Don’t wait up.” Grabbing a spare set of robes that had been thrown on the back of a chair, he stalked out of the room. Harry could hear the floo sound downstairs and sat down heavily, running his hands through his hair over and over again.

When Draco returned that night, Harry pretended to be asleep. Draco crept into bed, staying well on his side. Harry pretended not to care that Draco didn’t come to spoon him. Draco pretended to not feel hurt that Harry was pretending to sleep.

Neither Draco nor Harry noticed Grimmauld growing colder that night. Neither noticed the colors slowly fading in their vibrancy. Neither noticed the small crack growing in the corner of the bedroom.

Ever since The Fight, Grimmauld Place had been silent. Neither resident spoke, and meals were eaten in complete silence and high tension. Grimmauld could feel its personality shrinking to the corners of the house. The tile in the bathroom was no longer warm first thing in the morning. The smell of coffee in the morning grew burnt. The coat rack no longer went out of its way to catch the coats thrown towards it. The floor boards no longer squeaked, but instead stayed completely silent.

Draco was at a loss. He had always woken up first in the mornings, but now he no longer kissed Harry awake beside him. They no longer shared kisses between bites of toast and sips of coffee. They no longer dressed side by side, Draco handing Harry his belt as Harry hands him his tie. Harry no longer drew him into a kiss before they left the house, dragging him in by his perfect Windsor knot. Draco was gone to open the bookshop he and Harry had opened together at 7 am sharp. Alone.

Draco didn’t know what to do. It wasn’t that Draco didn’t want children; it was just that he was scared. He was scared that he was too young. Scared that he would lose Harry. Scared they hadn’t had enough time to themselves yet, that they hadn’t cemented their relationship enough, that Harry would leave him if he messed up. Scared that Harry hadn’t married him for _him_ , but instead because he wanted a white picket fence family, and had only married Draco to get started building this image. Scared that he couldn’t even go a full year with Harry before fucking up the best thing he had ever had. Though he supposed that wasn’t a fear anymore, but instead a nightmarish reality.

Harry was a mess. He no longer pulled Draco away from the backroom at the bookshop, drawing him away from the books with small kisses and nuzzles when it was time to go home. He no longer played footsie with Draco at the dinner table, feeding each other bites of take out, or spoonfuls of dessert. They no longer spent time in the parlor, Harry with his head in Draco’s lap as Draco stroked his hair and read aloud to him. He no longer got to fall asleep wrapped in Draco’s arms, feeling safe after a long day.

Harry couldn’t bring himself to go talk to Draco. It wasn’t as if Harry didn’t love Draco, it was just that he wanted to feel like a real family. Harry was all in with Draco; he had never once before felt the amount of love he did for Draco. Did Draco not feel the same? Was Draco not as serious about Harry as Harry was about Draco? What did Draco mean when he had said _were_? Could Draco toss Harry away that easily just because he wanted children? Harry thought they had talked about that, that Draco had been serious about Harry enough to want to start a family with him.

Grimmauld Place was fading. It didn’t understand why Harry and Draco did not simply stop to talk with one another, how all the happiness that could be found in the house was disappearing day by day. Just as the happiness was fading, Grimmauld place was fading away as well. It did not know how to get the two back on track. But Grimmauld Place would be damned if not having a plan meant that it wouldn't try, and the perfect opportunity was just around the corner.

One entire week into the silence, as Harry and Draco were steadfastly not paying attention to each other while sitting in separate armchairs in the parlor, the floo rang. They both looked up, surprised, and the next moment found them huddled by the fireplace together. Andromeda’s face appeared in the green flames.

“Boys! How are you?” She exclaimed.

Draco’s mouth thinned, and Harry looked off to the side before answering, “We're fine. How are you? How is Teddy?”

“Ah, yes.” Andromeda replied. “He is actually the reason I am calling.”

Draco shared a worried look with Harry, unable to help himself. “What happened, Aunt Andromeda? Is he ok? Is he hurt?”

Harry’s hand had found its way to Draco’s knee and was squeezing it slightly. Draco tried to focus on his Aunt’s next words, but it was difficult to ignore the first initiated contact in so long.

“What? Oh, yes! He is fine! I am sorry to worry you! Maybe it would be easiest if I could come through and explain it face to face.”

They stepped back to let her through, and Draco tried not to sigh at the removal of Harry’s hand. The moment that Andromeda stepped into the parlor, she let out a small gasp as she looked around. “Oh dear,” she started. “Let me start some tea for you boys.”

The tea was made, Draco sneaking in an extra splash of milk into Harry’s cup when he was turned around, and Harry pouring some honey into Draco’s while he was busy reaching for some chocolate digestives. The kitchen warmed just the slightest bit as Grimmauld Place began to awaken at the kind acts.

“I have a large favor to ask of you boys,” Andromeda started. Draco recognized her nervousness as her hand fidgeting slightly with the ends of her hair. His mother had the same tic. “I know that this is a lot to ask, but I thought it would be only right to ask the two of you first.” She looked up determinedly. “I am getting to be an old woman. And recently, Teddy has had so much energy I feel as though I am unable to catch up with him. When I am gone-“ She held up her hand to stop the protests on Draco and Harry’s lips. “When I am gone I would like Teddy to be taken care of by family, by people he is comfortable with. People who love him. I think you two are ideal for the job.” She paused here, letting the words sink in. “If you would be so willing, I would like to split custody of Teddy with you both. I would take care of him Sunday nights through Wednesday, Though from Thursday mornings until the week starts again he would stay with you.”

Harry sat there stunned with his mouth open. He was so full of longing to see Teddy more, that he almost agreed on the spot without consulting Draco. He stopped himself of course, and then the doubts started crawling in. Is this not what Draco had said he didn’t want?

Before Harry could answer, Draco cut in. “Of course we will take care of Teddy. We love him, and you and him will always be part of our family.” Draco might not have wanted to adopt children right away, but this was Teddy. This was the blue haired monster that had changed Draco’s life for the better since the moment he had reached out to Andromeda for the first time. This was the child that had brought Harry and him together in the first place. This was the cousin that Draco loved to death, and the only child he had felt protective over, as if Draco could protect him from all the dangers in the world. This was Teddy Lupin. He was _already_ family.

“Harry, dear, what about you?” Andromeda tilted her head at Harry.

Harry couldn’t tear his eyes away from Draco, who shifted uncomfortably. “Yes. Yes, of course. We love Teddy. He even has his own room here. He is always welcomed to stay for as long as you, and he, would like.”

It was long after Andromeda had made her thank you’s and left, long after the dust in the fireplace settled, that Harry confronted Draco on the matter. They were both still standing in the living room, in the exact spots they had been wishing Andromeda goodbye, having stared at the fireplace the whole time in silence. Grimmauld place was ready. It could feel something was about to happen.

“I thought you didn’t want kids,” he started carefully.

Draco looked miserable, and his feet shuffled on the floor. “It’s not that I didn’t want children, it is more that I didn’t want to lose time with you. Teddy doesn’t count because he already is family, and he has had a place with us since the very beginning.”

Harry was dumbfounded. “You just didn’t want anything to change between us?”

Grimmauld Place felt brighter all of a sudden, and it shifted the light in the room, dimming the room until Draco and Harry were silhouetted in a soft, comforting spotlight. Not that Harry or Draco noticed of course.

Draco shrugged and turned a little ways away. “I just wanted to hold on to the life we had for a little longer. Everything else in my life changes so quickly; my job is new, Hogwarts is over, the Trials. I just wanted to have you a little longer.” Draco angrily brushed a tear away from his face, but he refused to hide it. He had spent much too long trying to overcome hiding his emotions from Harry that he would be damned if he went backwards in his progress now. Even if this week had been one of the worst in his life.

Harry worked his jaw. His hand was raised halfway up, as if reaching for Draco. “I guess it doesn’t matter anymore, though.” Draco said. “I always knew I was going to lose you at some point. I guess I just didn’t think it would be this soon.” He hesitated, but turned to walk away. His movements spurred Harry into action.

“Draco! Draco, Sweetheart,” Harry grasped his arm to twirl Draco into a fierce hug. “Draco, Love, you haven’t lost me. God, I’ve been miserable without you these past days. You could never lose me, god, I thought I was going to lose you!” Draco couldn't hold back his sobs, and he clutched at Harry, gripping his shirt in his hands, caving, submitting everything to Harry, clutching the man he loved. He melted into Harry’s arms, full of relief at finally having physical contact with his husband after so long. “Draco, I have been so scared. You are everything to me, and I thought you weren’t serious enough about me to want a family with me.” Harry nuzzled into Draco’s hair, breathing him in deeply and regretting that there was a lack of Harry in Draco’s smell that was generally always to be found there.

Draco slapped him lightly on the arm. “You git, I thought I wasn’t enough for _you_ ,” Draco’s tears ran freely down his face, and through them he thought he saw tear tracks on Harry’s face as well. “I am so, so, serious about you, Harry, you _idiot_ , we are _married_ , for God’s sake!” Harry laughed, though it came out as more of a sob. Draco held Harry’s face in his hands, thumbs stroking the tears from his cheeks obsessively. “You could never lose me. Ever. Even after this week, Merlin, this miserable week, the only way you could ever get rid of me is if you left yourself.” Harry laughed properly this time and spun Draco around in circles. Neither noticed the air start to smell like roses and the floorboards starting to creak with happiness, but Grimmauld Place made the changes anyway. “I wouldn’t- _couldn't_ give you up for any reason, Harry.”

Harry dove into his face to kiss him, and there was too much teeth, too many tears, and the salt from their tears made their cheeks too sticky, but it was wonderful and indescribable all the same. They still had a lot to talk about, but for now, this would do.

The house sighed in happiness. This was love, it thought. These two beautiful souls. Their morning rituals and their afternoon kisses. The hands held behind their backs as they watched little Teddy play with his toys. Grimmauld couldn’t wait for the years to come.

Ol’ Grimmy could finally look to the future with hope and happiness. It looked forward to the nights they would spend in a blanket fort in front of the TV, the child snoring softly with his head on Harry’s shoulder while Draco stroked his back as Grimmauld Place quietly lit the fire to crackle in the background. Grimmy was excited for the rushed family photos at holidays, Teddy dressed up in whatever outrageous outfit Andromeda had drummed up for him this year, laughing as the ceiling released petals onto him and Harry and Draco hugged him from either side. Bedtime stories would be read by Draco as Teddy and Harry gently fell asleep to the sound of his soft voice and the room shrunk in on itself so they could feel closer to each other, safe. It longed to soon see the wintery nights as Harry and Draco would cuddle up together after Teddy had gone to bed, as, for whatever reason, the room turned a little bit colder, so they could share in each others body heat, exchanging lazy smiles and soft pecks to whatever part of their lover’s body they could find. 

Grimmauld Place could feel the love Draco and Harry held for each other. It was boundless. Grimmy settled down and let out a sigh, the floorboards creaking and the coffee pot preparing itself for morning. Harry and Draco did so much love each other, and Number 12 Grimmauld Place did so much love its new inhabitants.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thank you for reading <3


End file.
